1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of intelligent optical distribution networks, and specifically to a method and system for updating an Optical Distribution Network (ODN) device by using an intelligent management terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ODN in an optical transport network plays a key role in connecting a backbone network. In a PON (Passive Optical Network), an ODN, a network composed of all passive optical fibers and passive devices (optical divers) between an OLT (Optical Line Terminal) and an ONU (Optical Network Unit), provides an optical transmission channel between the OLT and the ONU.
A major function of intelligent management is to provide a graphical management tool for users. The object of management covers all network resources in the ODN, so that users can exactly know all optical network resources. Such a tool can realize real-time management over network resources, port state, circuit jumper connection and fiber routing, and exactly locate a network connection failure point, thereby quickly removing network connection failure, improving network service quality, and realizing visual, manageable and controllable ODN resources. An ODN management server is directly connected to an ODN device through an Ethernet interface. ODN data can be entered into the ODN management server when optical line planning is finished. The ODN management server can directly transmit the data to the directly connected ODN device after processing the data.
The ODN device refers to a device which has a certain function in ODN operation and maintenance via a combination of software and hardware, for example, cross connection cabinet and identifier of fiber's both terminations, etc. Being the foundation of intelligent management for the ODN, ODN devices are closely integrated with a variety of network resources for optical line connection. The ODN can be smoothly updated to have an intelligent management feature.
Box eID (Radio Frequency Identification) information is information stored in a radio frequency identification. A box eID contains the attribute information of an ODN device that needs to be updated, such as position and device type. An intelligent management terminal that does not store user names and passwords corresponding to the box eID information may not search or find correct user names and passwords; consequently, it cannot log in the device updating interface to update the ODN devices, thereby preventing any unauthorized intelligent management terminal from improperly operating the devices.
The identifier of fiber's both terminations has a function of reading device eID. The intelligent management terminal may not directly read the eID information of ODN devices. Only the identifier of fiber's both terminations can read the eID information and transmit it to the intelligent management terminal. The identifier of fiber's both terminations can also manage the ODN devices. It is a module to realize information interaction between the ODN devices and the intelligent management terminal.
The intelligent management terminal is generally a mobile communication terminal, which is small in volume, likely to be carried and usable for a long time. An electronic product, which can load integrated management software needed by a network management system, such as mobile phone and tablet computer, can serve as an intelligent management terminal. Having a same application method as a variety of software of common intelligent management terminals, the management software integrated in the intelligent management terminal is installable, downloadable and upgradable, and is easy to operate and learn through simple training.
By communicating with the ODN devices through a 485 serial bus or USB (Universal Serial BUS) interface, etc., and communicating with the ODN management server through 2G/3G/Wifi, the intelligent management terminal receives data or commands from the ODN management server, transmits data or commands to the ODN devices, and transmits network connection data collected through the ODN devices to the ODN management server.
During the updating of an ODN device, the ODN management server functions as follows:
(1) Storing a software updating files of the ODN device: the ODN network management server stores the software updating files of the device on a local server;
(2) Providing a software updating file list of the ODN device: the ODN management server provides a file list interface for the intelligent management terminal to invoke and obtain the updating file list;
(3) Providing the software updating files of the ODN device for downloading: the ODN management server provides updating files downloading interface for the intelligent management terminal to invoke and download the software updating files of the ODN device; and
(4) Receiving a device updating event reported by the intelligent management terminal.
The ODN management server transmits operation and maintenance commands to the ODN device. Its role is to manage software and hardware resources in the ODN device, so that the user can exactly know and utilize various ODN resources. Software and hardware adjustment and function change in these operations for updating the ODN device may not be achieved without proper adjustment and optimization of software codes. ODN device updating is a normal operation for network maintenance and operation. If the software is not updated in a timely manner, the ODN device may not meet the need of business at the present stage due to too low software version.
At present, an ODN management server conventionally updates an ODN device through Ethernet connection. It transmits updating files and an updating command to the ODN device through wire transmission. It is largely limited to carry out device updating through wire transmission. As some ODN devices are disposed in the wild and in sparsely populated places where no wired network is accessed nearby, their updating is rather inconvenient; if the devices cannot be updated in real time, newly added functions cannot be put into use. Even if Ethernet is disposed nearby, connecting the wired network to the ODN devices such as cross connection cabinet and distribution frame will increase cost of ODN construction.